


Fuck Yeah

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures on Chorus [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tucker, do you have a problem with Freelancers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Yeah

"Lavernius."

Washington's sleep-filled voice was accompanied with arms winding around Tucker's waist, kisses trailing from his shoulder to the top of his spine. Tucker smiled, leaning back against Washington and letting his eyes close. 

"Agent." The way he said it was almost mocking, but his grin widened. Tucker turned his head to kiss Washington's jaw, then moved forward to get back to making breakfast.

"You never wake up this early."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Wash."

"It's a perfectly reasonable question."

"Mhm. Less asking, more getting plates."

"Don't make me pull rank on you, Tucker."

"Hey, I wasn't the one begging to suck my cock last night. Now hurry up and get the plates, or the food's gonna burn."

Washington set the plates down next to Tucker, earning him a kiss on the cheek from the younger man. He smiled in return, brushing a hand through his hair and finding more tangles than usual -- probably Tucker's fault. Washington had spent a considerable amount of time on his knees with Tucker's hand in his hair last night. The knots were worth it.

"Caboose will be up soon," Washington said offhandedly as Tucker slid the eggs onto the plate.

"Yeah. Carolina's already up; she passed by on her way out. Said she was gonna patrol the perimeter or some bullshit."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. I'm just...she's a Freelancer."

"So am I."

Tucker huffed, sliding Wash's plate towards him and picking up his own. He grabbed a fork, leaning against the stove as he shoved a bite of eggs into his mouth.

"Tucker, do you have a problem with Freelancers?"

"They're the ones that got us here, aren't they?" Tucker's tone surprised both of them. Wash simply raised an eyebrow, but Tucker set down his plate, reaching for Wash's waist. "Hey. I don't mean you. Well...you're not without blame. But that's where this all started, isn't it? Project Freelancer. I would have been saved a lot of trouble if it weren't for you assholes. You're different now, though. You're on our side. Carolina...she is too, I know that, but she's still a Freelancer. We don't really have a great history with them, after all."

"Hey, I wasn't the one begging to get my cock sucked by one last night," Wash said bitterly. Tucker sighed, knowing that this was one fight he wouldn't win. Washington hated the project as much as they did, but he still believed that it was intended for good purpose. Tucker wondered sometimes if Wash would ever understand.

"You're right. And I'd have kept begging if you weren't so eager," Tucker said. He smiled, albeit tightly, and Wash smiled back. 

"Am I that good?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Are you up for one more round?"

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
